


Uncle Mark, the Bestest Babysitter: Reprise

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 18 of 'Regression Oneshots'.





	Uncle Mark, the Bestest Babysitter: Reprise

“Ethan Nestor, if you don’t stop all that pouting you’re going to end up in the time out corner.” Mark’s voice was firm as he spoke up, juggling Jack on one hip as he wrangled Chica out the door with his free hand. That done, he turned back to the living area, smiling as he felt Jack’s hands in his hair. “You givin’ Daddy a new hairdo, Jackabug?” Mark sank down into the floor before the sofa, letting Jack toy with his hair for a few more minutes before he addressed a stony faced Ethan. “I mean it, bud. You’re pushing it.” Ethan’s scowl deepened as he turned more away from Mark, effectively ignoring him. Mark gave a heavy sigh. “Last chance, Ethan. I know you’re mad your Daddy isn’t here, but being angry about it won’t help anything.” He twisted and grabbed Jack’s bottle off the coffee table, handing it to his impatient baby as he addressed Ethan once more. “You can either get over here and do something to take your mind off it, or spend fifteen minutes in time out. Your choice, but I’m gonna have to ask you to lose the attitude either way.” He propped Jack’s head up further with his elbow and let his gaze shift down from Ethan to Jack, brushing some hair off his forehead. He let his free hand drift down to rub Jack’s tummy as he drank his milk, taking a deep breath before looking back up to check on Ethan’s progress. Ethan had settled himself on his bottom facing the tv, arms crossed grumpily. “Hey, bud?” Mark spoke up carefully. “Mable’s over here with Jack and me, and I think she wants to cuddle with you.” Ethan remained unmoved for a moment, clearly torn between being cranky still and needing the comfort. After a moment of sulking he finally crawled over to the table and grabbed the dragon, cuddling her to his chest with a little conflicted whine.

Mark took the empty bottle out of Jack’s mouth, using his sleeve to wipe the little dribbles of milk from his chin. “Are you feeling better, honey?” he cooed, watching as Jack smiled softly and reached for his hand, bringing it to his mouth and chewing on his fingers. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Mark murmured. “A full tummy works wonders, huh Jackabear?” he let the baby chew at his fingers for a minute as he switched on the tv with his free hand. “What say you and I go get Ethan something to eat?” Mark stood up and cuddled Jack close, carrying him into the kitchen and sitting him down as he wiped the baby drool from his hand and poured Ethan a plastic bowl of Lucky Charms. “There we go buddy. Let’s see if we can’t cheer Ethan up, hmm?” he smiled at Jack, who reached up to be picked up again. “Yeah,” Mark crooned, propping Jack on a hip and heading back into the living room. “Ethan! Jack and I brought you some Lucky Charms, bud.” He set them on the table and let Jack wiggle himself down to crawl over to his blankie. “You wanna come eat something?”

Ethan pouted, but his tummy grumbled loudly and in the end hunger won out, scooting himself over to the table and grabbing a handful of cereal. Mark smiled encouragingly.

“There we go, bud. I bet you’re just a little hungry. Hopefully all that crankiness will wear off once you’ve had your breakfast.” At least, he hoped so. Mark leaned back against the sofa and watched the Littles: Ethan grumpily munching on his dry cereal and Jack staring at the tv as he cuddled his blankie. A large smile spread across Mark’s face as he watched his baby. “You’re too cute, bud,” he rumbled fondly, voice still recovering from sleep as he leaned forward and ran his hand over Jack’s hair.

Jack hummed and turned at the words, giving a toothy smile as he grabbed Mark’s wrist and nuzzled at his hand with a cheek. Oh, yeah. He absolutely knew he was adorable, and he wouldn’t ever let his Daddy forget it.

Mark chuckled and shook his head at Jack’s antics. “Yeah, I know you know you’re cute, bud. Just isn’t fair for you to go around abusing it like that,” he let Jack nuzzle at his fingers again, cupping the baby’s cheek with his other hand, leaning forward to kiss his nose. “I love ya, buddy.”

Ethan scowled into his bowl, grumpy that  _his_ Daddy couldn’t be there to cuddle  _him_. Almost before he’d realized it, his hand had moved, smashing down on the bowl and sending colorful pieces of cereal flying every direction, pushing to his feet with an irate look on his face.

Mark turned, shocked by the outburst, gathering a startled Jack close and crooning as he whined in distress. “Ethan!” he began, standing up and walking quickly over to catch the angry Little before he left the room. “What was that about, huh?” he softened a little bit to soothe Jack as he frowned at Ethan. “You know we don’t throw things, and we most certainly don’t throw food.”

Ethan tugged at Mark’s grip on his arm, little angry sounds of distress escaping his mouth as he glowered at Mark.

“Ethan,  _answer me._ ” Mark’s voice was firm, brooking no nonsense as he tightened his grip a little.

Stoically, Ethan refused to speak up, feeling his older self bubbling to the surface. Snarling, he wrenched his arm free and wheeled as he headed for the door. “I don’t need your help!” his eyes flashed as he took the stairs two at a time and slammed his door shut, heart wrenching sounds of Jack’s startled crying floating up behind him. Dropping to the floor, he ripped off his pajamas angrily, throwing them across the floor and curling up into a ball, tugging at his hair as an irritated whine rose from his throat.

Mark watched him go, shushing and swaying from side to side as Ethan’s unexpected outburst caused Jack to cry. “It’s okay, Jackabug, Daddy’s here,” he crooned. “Ethan’s just upset is all, Bug. He didn’t mean t’make you cry,” Mark offered, as Chica nosed at his leg and whined. “My God, it’s like everyone wants me right now,” he lamented, staring down at her as he rubbed at Jack’s back. “Go find Ethan, pup. Go on!” He pointed up the stairs, and his smart pup took the cue, scampering up them, doggy nails clacking. Maybe Ethan would at least have Chica to cuddle until Mark could figure out how to help. He cocked his head and listened over Jack’s sobs—sure enough, in a moment a door opened and closed. Mark blew out a breath. Okay. Now just to get Jack taken care of and then he could move on to Ethan. “Come on, Bug,” he wheedled, moving back to the sofa and sitting down, cuddling Jack close. “There we go,” Mark encouraged as Jack pressed his face into his neck. “You stop that cryin’,” he murmured. “Just stop all that cryin’, silly boy. You gotta help me talk to Ethan, hmm? I’m gonna need some of your adorableness to help convince him everything’s okay.”

Ethan let Chica lick the salty tears from his face, whimpering and curling his hands into her soft fur. Letting out a whine in response, the dog laid down and lengthened herself beside him, pressing against him and nosing at his neck—one of her puppies was crying! Ethan curled up against her sadly, shivering in the coldness of the room as he draped his arms around Chica’s neck and pressed his face to her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Chica,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to be bad. Just… everything’s wrong and my skin feels funny and Daddy isn’t here,” Ethan attempted to explain, feeling himself edge back towards being Big again, though he didn’t want it, because then he’d have to watch Jack be Little and get cuddled and he’d have to act like it didn’t bother him. No, it bothered him. Mainly because he got jealous, even in his grownup headspace. Chica gave another soft whine, nosing at the pup’s bare skin, before looking towards the door and rumbling softly. Where was master? He could help! Carefully, she left a few licks of comfort on Ethan’s cheeks before wriggling from his grasp and pawing the door open, hurrying downstairs again. Running into the room, she made a beeline for Mark, pawing impatiently at his leg and whining loudly.

“What, Chica?” Mark asked, as a slightly calmer Jack became distracted by the puppy and made grabby hands at her. “You wanna pet the puppy, bud?” he asked, letting Jack lean out and pat her on the soft ears. Chica licked his hands, but gave another whine and scampered to the base of the stairs and back, letting out a little grumbling yowl of distress. How couldn’t he understand? One of her pups needed help! Chica tilted her nose up and yipped impatiently, running back to tug at Mark’s pant leg. It took much longer than she would have liked for him to realize. “ _Oh!_ Chica-Girl, how’s Ethan doing?” Mark stood up, and she gave a yip of affirmation, running back up the stairs as he followed, cradling a squirmy Jack--- he just wanted to play with the puppy! Watching carefully, a smile crossed Mark’s face as Chica trotted over to Ethan and nosed up to him with a comforting chuff, tail wagging. She had brought help! Ethan steadfastly ignored Mark’s approaching form in favor of curling around Chica again to hide his tears. “Here we go,” Mark murmured, letting Jack down to crawl over to the puppy. The baby gave a little coo and raised heavy hands to pat at Chica’s back, and her tail wagged more. Tilting her face, she licked at Jack’s cheeks, and he let out a little happy coo, grinning as his paci fell out to dangle by its clip. She nudged at his chin with a wet nose before giving in to the pulling hands of Ethan and turning back to him with a questioning rumble. “Chica, you’re such a good girl,” Mark crooned affectionately as he knelt down and rubbed at her back, making that tail pick up speed again. “Ethan?” he asked, frowning as he noted the half naked state of the other Little. “Are you maybe ready to use words, bud? You wanna tell Uncle Mark what’s wrong?”

Mark leaned down and dragged Jack a little away from Ethan, Chica following, and crouched down, laying a gentle hand on Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan squirmed and whined, the feeling of skin on skin a little much for him to handle at the moment. Mark removed his hand and sat down in the floor, turning so he could see both boys. “Come on, buddy,” he spoke up. “Tell me what’s wrong, and why you aren’t wearing your clothes anymore.”

Ethan whimpered and felt a few frustrated tears stain his cheeks as he scooted away from Mark. “Daddy.” He stated forlornly, goosebumps dusting his skin. Ethan shivered softly, and Mark reached around for the discarded garment, holding the jammies out.

“I know you miss your Daddy, and I know you’re upset, but don’t you wanna be warm again, buddy? Let’s get these jammies back on you, lil’ bear.” Mark murmured softly, waiting until Ethan sat himself up to move into his personal space. He gently guided the Little into the pajamas again, helping him to stand up so he could get his legs inside and zip it all up. “There we go,” he gave a bright smile and pulled the hood over Ethan’s hair. “Now. Are you gonna come down and help me clean up that mess, and apologize for making Jack cry?”

Ethan curled into the warmth of his pajamas, still feeling at odds with himself, but nonetheless reaching out for a cuddle.

“I know, buddy,” Mark soothed. “I know it’s hard for you when Tyler leaves, but you shouldn’t shut me and Jack out, buddy.” He gathered Ethan close, and cuddled him for a long moment before turning to Jack. “You wanna go say sorry?” Ethan slid off Mark’s lap and crawled over to Jack, who looked up curiously from where he’d been petting Chica. After a moment of deliberation, Ethan wrapped his arms around Jack and nuzzled into his neck.

“M’sorry I was mean an’ made you cry.” He mumbled, and Jack hugged back tightly. “You’re a good baby,” Ethan asserted, sniffling a little bit as he kissed Jack on the head.

Jack frowned. Why was Ethan crying? It didn’t matter. He just wanted him to be happy! Reaching up, he patted Ethan’s cheek clumsily and nuzzled up to his chest. Ethan hummed and swiped at his eyes, patting Jack’s back.

Mark took out his phone and took some surreptitious pictures of the cute pair, immediately texting them to Tyler.

**Dude, help me, it’s cute central station over here.**

_Ethan threw a fit, didn’t he? I was worried he’d be upset that I had to leave, and he hasn’t been little in several weeks. I’m sorry, man. Did he hit anybody?_

Mark’s brows rose in surprise. Of course Tyler read the situation right off the bat. It was  _Ethan_  they were talking about.

**Yeah, he did throw a bit of a tantrum. But he didn’t hit anybody. Just threw some cereal and startled Jack into crying.**

_I’ll talk to him when I get back. Feel free to put him in time out if you think he needs it._

**I don’t think so. He’s alright now. Just gonna get these two little rapscallions downstairs to watch a movie and unwind.**

_Sounds good. Keep me updated._

**Will do!**   
  


Mark slipped his phone into his pocket again and stood up, clapping his hands. “So. I think, after Ethan cleans up his cereal, we should all watch whatever movie he wants. That sound good?”

Ethan nodded vigourously, smiling wanly as Chica licked at his cheek.

“Alright then. Let’s get to it. Come on, Jackabug!” Mark bent and levered Jack into his arms. “Let’s get down there and set up the blankets while Ethan cleans up his cereal.” He held out a hand, and Ethan took it, holding on tightly as they descended the stairs and rounded the corner into the living room.

It was almost painful, watching Ethan scamper around the floor, gathering up the pieces of cereal, but Mark had his hands full trying to keep Jack from picking any up and eating them. “You’re a good boy, buddy, thank you for doing that,” he encouraged, as he watched Ethan carry his bowl of cereal back to the kitchen. “Now come over here and cuddle with me and Jack.” He smiled, and Ethan crawled up beside him, curling into his side as Mark covered him with a blanket. “There we go. Now, what movie do you wanna see?” he asked, knowing the answer already being that it was Ethan’s pick.

“Ratatouille,” Ethan’s answer was muffled, around his pacifier which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“Alrighty, Ratatouille it is, then.” Mark hit play and settled back, letting the Littles on either side of him get comfortable.

 


End file.
